Welcome to Charming!
by Legend's 23
Summary: Young Filip Telford brings his wife, Fiona Larkin, over from Ireland to meet his SAMCRO family for the first time. Hoping it wouldn't be to much of a culture shock, he was planning on convincing her to stay in Charming for good. Unfortunately, with the way of the universe, no matter how much we take care to design the perfect situations, things never seem to go as one had expected.


Fiona Larkin made the journey from Belfast, Ireland to Charming, California for the four-day weekend she had planned to spend with her husband, Filip. Everyone else addressed him as, Chibs but to her he was always Filip. It had been a difficult first year of marriage for the young couple as Filip was essential banished by his former crew, The Real IRA, for some bullshit justification. The Sons of Anarchy SAMBEL chapter, took him in and transfer in to their Charming Chapter, SAMCRO for his safety. SAMCRO welcomed him as family, with no questions asked from that day forward. Filip couldn't wait to introduce his first family to his second family, the two things that he loved most in the world.

After a excessively long flight, Fiona arrived at her destination, Charming California. The first night in, Filip made sure to show Fiona just how much she was missed during the year they had spent apart. He was surprised the neighbors wasn't banging his door down due the Fiona moaning and screaming.

On her second day in Charming, Filip was all set to drive her to the clubhouse and introduce her to to his brothers, unfortunately, their gun warehouse was blown up and SAMCRO had to tend to business. Filip was given a pass for the day to sit this one out, as he only had a few more days left to spend with Fiona. For the next two day, he had taken her for long rides along the coast on his bike. He had shown her most of his little town and most importantly, they had talked for hours on end.

Her final day in Charming had arrived. Sometime between yesterday afternoon and the morning, she had decided to move to Charming. He husband was here, which meant her life was here too. She became his wife, in the hopes of spending the rest of her life with him. If that meant she would have to adopt his adopted country, then so be it. Fiona loved Filip. She wanted him and that's all that mattered. Filip pulled his bike into the Teller-Morrow Garage around noon. Mos of the Sons of Arnachy came out of the club house to greet him and the love of his life, Fiona Larkin. They didn't wait for Filip to start any introductions, that wasn't their thing. They all gathered around and started introducing themselves.

Clay was the first one to step forward. He took it upon himself in initiate a welcoming hug. He stepped back, giving her the once over then offered her a shot of whiskey. Her kind of guy.

"Hello. I'm Tig." Tig remained transfixed on her throughout the welcomes. He seemed to hold her in a permanent squint. She didn't quite know what to think of him. He offered her the bottle of Jack he was holding.

"Come 'ere sweetheart. It's so good to finally me Chibs' better half." Bobby pulled her into a bear hug and greeted her as family. She liked him instantly. He kept asking her 'Is it true' questions about Irish women. Then he offered her a drink.

Everyone was offering her drinks. She glance over at Filip, wondering what he had told them about her.

Piney was a true gentleman. He was very polite and warm towards her. He introduced her to his son, Opie and Opie's very pregnant wife, Donna, who seemed like she would rather be anywhere else in the world then The Teller-Morrow Garage.

She met a new prospect, who happened to be Clay's stepson, Jax Teller. He looked like he was still a teenager. He seemed overly confident and extremely sure of himself. She also like him instantly. He reminded Fiona of herself when she was his age. She had confident of ten queens and the arrogance of ten kings.

SAMCRO's vice president, Otto, looked like he had just stepped out of Woodstock. He didn't too talk much. He just seemed to nod at everyone for his response. He sat in the corner with his young blond wife Luanne in one hand, and a bottle of Jack in the other.

After another hour or so of polite conversations, Fiona came upon a massive headache. She also grew extremely tired. Filip sensed she was ready to leave but asked her if she could hang in there a few more hours because Clay's wife, Gemma, had invited everyone over for dinner and he really wanted her to meet Gemma.

The sounds of bikes arriving sounded throughout the house. Before anyone had a chance to ring the bell, Gemma flung the door open and stepped outside. " You must be Fiona. Our Chib's just can't stop talking about you. I'm Gemma. Also known as the Queen of Charming." She stepped behind Fiona a greeted Clay, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you're back sweetheart. You know how much I miss my boys when they are away.

Fiona had an instant dislike towards Gemma. She knew her type. If it wasn't about her, it wasn't important. She was the type of woman that felt threatened whenever another female shared her space. Fiona felt the underlining hostility seeping out of Gemma's pours. After about five minutes inside, there was an established friction between the two women. Gemma decided that didn't like either. She gave off a snooty Irish bitchy demeanor and she was determined to let her know it, even if she was Chib's wife.

The guys sensed the tension between them and did their best to keep the two women apart. Chibs really wanted them to like each other as he thought they had the same personality. He made a mental note never to mention that to Fiona. Maybe that was where the problem lay. He spent most of the nigh with Fiona on one side of the room, while Clay occupied the space next to Gemma on the other side.

During dinner, Fiona barely touched her food. She was putting the smallest amounts of food onto her fork and taking the tiniest bites, much to Gemma's growing irritation.

"What's the matter Fiona, don't like good old fashion American food? Not use to eating this good?" Gemma sarcastically asked fiona in her most condescending tone. false smiling included.

"Oh no Gemma, I love, what did you say, good old fashion American food. Thank you for asking. I just don't like yours. It's really the most disgusting thing that I've ever eaten in my entire life." Fiona responded matching Gemma's sarcasm, while returning the false smile.

Gemma rolled her eyes over to Clay, who kept his head down in his plate. He was not about to get in the middle of chick drama between his brother's wife and his own wife.

The table fell silent and the tension was now suffocating. The guys kept their heads down and their mouths full, except Tig. It was like watching a tennis match. He wanted more. Jax could not seem to keep the smile off his face. They rest of the brothers couldn't wait to get back to the clubhouse fast enough. They did not get involved with their old lady's issues.

The mood stayed throughout the rest of the dinner as the two women kept glancing up and smiling at one another. Towards the end of the evening, Fiona didn't feel as strongly about the current situation as she had earlier. She felt a little bad for Filip, so she tried to make nice. She followed Gemma into the kitchen and asked her if she could help with anything.

Gemma place her hand onto her hip and tilted her head. "No, but you can grab a few beers from the fridge and go serve them to the men."

Fiona crossed her arms and let out a small chuckle. "The only person that I've ever served in my life is Filip, no one else. I'm not about to start with your hillbilly family."

That struck Gemma's last nerve. She threw the plate of leftovers that she was holding onto the kitchen floor, smashing it into a dozen pieces. She moved closer to Fiona and took a swung at her face. Fiona quickly dodged her swing and took a swing to Gemma's rib cage. Gemma screamed pin pain and keeled over, gasping for a breath. Fiona landed another punch, this one on the bridge of Gemma's nose, breaking it instantly.

"Jesus Chris!" Jax was heard yelling from the living-room. They men rushed into the kitchen and separated the two women just a Fiona was about to land her third blow.

Filip tried to grab a hold of Fiona, but she pulled away from him, making her way to the front door. Clay tried to stop the bleeding from Gemma's nose with a hand towel, she grabbed it out of his hand and pushed him out of the way.

"That Irish Bitch!" were the last words Fiona heard Gemma screaming before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

Fiona's last night of vacation in Charming, California did not go quite as planned. She had hoped Filip wasn't too upset. By the time the made it home after the dinner fiasco, they were both over it. The simply looked at each other and starting laughing uncontrollably.

The next morning, her hand still hurt like all hell. She sat on the plane deep in thought. Filip had convinced her to move to Charming and be with her husband. She had wondered if Charming would be big enough for her and Gemma to coexist. If not, Gemma would have to leave, she smiled to herself, thinking of the fantastic story she would have to tell her best friend Maureen Ashby, when she landed in Belfast.


End file.
